1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a speaker system. More particularly, the invention relates a modular speaker system allowing usage at various locations and in various configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musicians are well-acquainted with the cartage of their equipment to and from various venues. In addition to bringing their instruments, musicians often require amplifiers, speakers, woofers, and other components necessary for playing their music before a live audience. This is a difficult, but necessary, aspect of playing live music, or presenting live theatrical performances.
However, each venue presents unique challenges for sound reinforcement, for example, sound production at concerts in various venue sizes, and musicians must often adapt to their environments by utilizing different combinations of equipment to accommodate the wide variety of potential stage setups, hall, theater or auditorium sizes and, perhaps most difficult of all, the outdoor performance setting. This adds another layer to the difficulty of playing live music at different locations and simultaneously striving to maintain excellent sound quality in widely variant acoustic environments.
A need, therefore, exists for a sound reinforcement system which facilitates quick selection and optimization of the components for any given venue, while simultaneously minimizing the size and weight of the equipment which must be transported to and from the various locations. The present invention provides such a speaker system.